


Come Out And Play

by Taylor_WritesFanfics



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, And Otto's annoyed but it's mostly cute, Awsten's a stupid dog, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Werewolf Awsten Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylor_WritesFanfics/pseuds/Taylor_WritesFanfics
Summary: Awsten is a stupid, stupid dog. For about 10 hours, once a month. And it’s absolutely miserable for whoever he’s with at the time. He spends this month at Otto’s.Based off of a Tumblr prompt where werewolves actually just act like stupid dogs when transformed
Relationships: Awsten Knight & Otto Wood
Kudos: 10





	Come Out And Play

… 

“Do you seriously have to come down for this full moon?” Otto said to Awsten over the phone. He really did not want to deal with him this month.

“I told you, Geoff’s busy, Jawn’s had enough of me, and I can’t be trusted on my own, you know how I get,” Awsten replied, “plus you’ve been begging me to come down to the farm for a while, why are you so averse now?”

“I don’t wanna puppy-sit you!” 

The line went quiet for a second. “Can I still come over?” Awsten asked again.

Otto sighed, “fine.”

He could hear Awsten smile.

… 

Otto was still happy to see Awsten when he arrived at the farm. He had a small suitcase with his usual things, and a small backpack with some dog toys, and other things he needed at that time of the month. “You’ve got everything you need?” Otto asks.

“I fucking better, I don’t think I’ve forgotten anything,” Awsten looked through his backpack briefly before deciding it was alright. His anxiety was easing up, an early sign of his transformation. “Now the real question is, are you ready.”

“When do you fully transform again?” Otto asked. They’d been sitting outside the house for a while, and it was beginning to get dark. Awsten scratched at himself, his already thick body hair was growing visibly. Werewolf transformation was painful, and Otto could tell it would be painful soon. 

“I don’t quite remember,” Awsten answers. Poor memory recall, he’d probably transform within the next hour. 

Turns out it was sooner rather than later. Awsten started to cry out in pain. His nose and mouth stretched into a snout, his ears moved, morphed and shifted. His body grew, morphing grotesquely into a dog-like form. Otto couldn’t watch, Awsten’s pained noises were vivid enough, he didn’t have to see it. Cries turned to animalistic whimpers, and by the time the noises stopped Awsten’s werewolf form was staring him down. 

Otto smiled. “Aw, you’re not so bad,” he said, scratching behind the dog’s ears. Awsten let his tongue out and his tail began to wag. He paced away from Otto and walked around the field. Stretching his legs, adjusting to his body. 

It always took a little bit of adjusting for Awsten to feel good in his body again. It took a little bit of adjusting for him to feel normal in his mind again. His lycanthropic form was so different from how he normally lived, but often he was better. This mind didn’t think much. This body wanted to move. He was free like this, in a way. 

He ran. He ran as fast as he could. Otto’s was a great place to stay for this, there was so much open space to just run. Otto. Otto was fun, he wanted to see Otto. He ran towards where he was sitting and jumped up on his lap, licking at Otto’s face

“Dude!” Otto laughed, pushing Awsten off of him, “such a stupid dog.” Awsten sat his front paws on Otto’s lap and panted happily. “Right, you don’t understand.”

Awsten jumped off of Otto and walked towards his bag, nudging it towards Otto with his snout. 

“You wanna play?”

Awsten nodded, nudging the bag again. Otto picked it up.

“You got some toys in here?” He says and pulls out a bright blue ball. Awsten lights up. “This one?” Otto shakes the ball in the air. Awsten prepares himself to run, shuffling his hind legs. The ball is tossed into the field and Awsten runs after it. He brings it back to Otto, strutting proudly. He smiles at the dog, looking so proud of himself. That’s definitely Awsten in there. He looks happier like this, less worried. He tosses the ball at the lycanthrope again and he runs to get it. 

He brought the ball back for just a second before getting distracted by his own tail. Unsurprising. Awsten always said it was his least favourite part of his lycanthrope form, and it looked like the most painful part of the transformation. But Awsten, the dog, didn’t seem to find it half bad.

He was running around, chasing the tail behind him. It looked to be of fun, but it could very well be of loathing. Otto laughed at the werewolf, running around like a stupid dog. Werewolves were supposed to be dangerous and harmful, but after Awsten ha told them he’d been turned, he learned they were just kinda stupid harmless little dogs. 

From what he’d heard, Awsten was lucky to get a flight that day. They normally check for signs of lycanthropy around the full moon. Then again, only a few people knew about it. Just the people on their tour bus and his immediate family. He hardly told his girlfriends. He couldn’t risk the public knowing. 

All the stigma was baseless watching the silly animal run around. The stars shone beautifully above them, illuminating the soft scene. Otto, sitting in a lawn chair, watching the heterochromatic dog run around the field. It felt quiet, serene.

...

Otto grows tired as he continues to play with Awsten. He knew that werewolves didn’t need to sleep on the full moon, but he absolutely did. Awsten probably brought something caffeinated for him in the bag, but he didn’t think to reach it. The dog was chewing on a toy a while away, but he saw that something was up with Otto. He walked over slowly, noticing the boy had dozed off slightly. 

Awsten sniffed Otto gently and decided to try to get up onto his lap. Otto pushed him off slightly in his sleep, starting to stir awake. The dog knew he shouldn’t be there now. He paced in circles in front of the sleeping boy’s feet and lay down, resting nicely, sleeping as the sun began to rise.

…

“Dude, get off my feet,” Otto said to the boy, now in his human body, sleeping like a dog.

“Fuck you man, you’re lucky I’m not in your lap,” Awsten said, dusting himself off. “I’m gonna go change, maybe we can go out for lunch before my flight?”

“Yeah, sounds great.”

As much as Otto didn’t want to have Awsten here for this, no one did, it was kinda nice to have him come down. He never came out to the farm. 

“It was nice to have you,” Otto said as he drove Awsten down to the airport.

“Thanks for puppy-sitting me.”

…


End file.
